The seven months to the remember
by Rage-Rowdy
Summary: Austin and Ally have a fifteen year old daughter while Dez and Trish have a fifteen year old son. All six will be cramed onto a tour bus for the next seven months. This is going to be the seven months Ariel and Dizzy are going to remember for the rest of their lives. Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish are hoping that at least. Rated T because we are all one at least most of us at least.


So guys this is my first Austin and Ally fic and it gunna be short because my laptop is about to die. Anyways it just a little taste of whats to come. I hope you like it and please for the love of God review.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ariel, sweetie come on." I called up the steps.

"Coming, sorry I totally got caught up talking to Diz. That boy can talk his head of nearly." My beautiful daughter smiled as she came down the steps with her duffle bag over her shoulder.

Yes that's right. Fifteen years ago Austin and I had our beautiful daughter Ariel Monica Moon. Really the only she has from me is her ability to pass all her classes. She has Austin's bleach blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. She obsesses over music just like Austin and can't stand a minute without her best friend Dizzy or fully names Dezmond Austin Worthy, Dez and Trish's son.

"Honey, you and Dizzy will be on a tour bus for the next seven months. Two hours apart won't kill you." I rolled my eyes taking her diamond studded IPhone from her hands. "Now, your father is already swampt with thing, please just go put your things in the limo and get in yourself. You'll see Dizzy in little less than half an hour." I demanded.

"Sure mom. Oh and yoink." She said and snatched her phone from my hands.

"Ariel Monica, you give me that phone this instant!" I yelled for her as she ran out the door.

"Ally, she's a Moon. You're not getting that phone back." I heard my husband at the stairs.

Austin smiled as he came down from the ivory steps. His ripped up jeans and white t-shirt with the leather black jacket and chains and whistle necklace just showed his rock starness. He still had the same smile and the same shine about him that he had when we were fourteen and before Ariel.

"That's a Worthy she's texting and calling. You can't separate Moons and Worthys." Austin laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Yo move your butts! Dizzy and Uncle Dez are waiting for us at the bus stop." Ariel yelled for us from the giant door frame.

My daughter was just as inpatient as her father. I remember the day she was born; Austin was so impatient he literally started ordering her to come out already. It thought it was pretty funny but then again they had me on some pain drugs.

No matter how much alike her and her father were she still had some things from me. Her nose was mine, the obsession with painting her nails was from me, and some of her style was mine. Today she had a mixture on me and her father. A denim mini skirt with a tattered end and her shirt was a tight yellow crop top and a normal sized black leather jacket with her favorite yellow high tops.

"We're coming, calm down." Austin laughed as we started to walk to the door.

"Well I'm not getting any younger here. God I'll be like twenty and old by the time we get there." Ariel over dramatized the situation and flipped her hair.

"Ok drama queen. You don't have to be just like your father." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Ally, I am not like that! I am NOT a drama king." Austin whined proving my point.

"Tell yourself that dad but I have to get it from someone and it's totally not mom. She's to laid back and like calm." Ariel rolled her eyes and left for the limo.

We just followed our crazy dramatic daughter to the car. We drove for maybe twenty minutes before we arrive at the tour bus's location. Dez and Trish we talking with some waiting reporters and Dizzy was talking to another group of them.

"There here, the Moons are here!" A reported called out before we were surrounded.

"Hey people!" My daughter waved before she was joined with red headed Dizzy.

Ariel's P.O.V.

"Ariel, Ariel, when are you going to join your parents on the stage?" A male reporter asked me.

"Well I was thinking maybe on this tour when we got to Cali but I'm not completely sure. I still have to talk to Jimmy about it and talk to my mother and father." I answered with my innocent charm.

I twirled a single strand of golden locks between my fingers and smiled to the reporters. Dizzy had an arm draped around my shoulders and was lending on me slightly.

"Dizzy, Ariel, rumor has it you two are dating. Is it true and if not will it ever be?" A woman reporter asked this time.

Dizzy and I looked at each other than went into a fit of laughter.

"No, no, no Lady. You've got it all backwards. Ari and I are like total BFFs nothing more than that. She's like my total little sister." He laughed.

"Yes Miss. Me and Diz are just super great friends." I shrugged and turned to Dizzy.

He shook hands and added out father's original handshake. That was ours, our special thing.

"Look guys, the Diz master and I gotta go but we'll be seeing you guys later." I attempted to leave.

"Wait Ariel, can you give us a little taste of what fans can expect in California?" He asked.

I went along with it and thought of a song, a lyric, and the right note.

"They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game. And when they look, look, look your way, way, way your gunna make, make, make them do a double take." I sung in a more feminine version of my father then waved goodbye and ran to the bus louding myself on to it.

I had a feeling this was going to be one great seven months. God do I love the rocker life. Thank you Daddy.


End file.
